Levy y la carta
by Isabel j
Summary: Levy del futuro escribe una carta a Lucy sobre lo que está viviendo con los dragones y como termina todo. (Basada en la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos).
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba escondida en aquel lugar, acurrucada en un rincón, temblando de miedo. Intuía que, tarde o temprano, la encontrarían y todo habría terminado. Pero no podía esperar simplemente su muerte, tenía que hacer algo. Recordó que su amiga Lucy aún estaba con vida, y había logrado ir al futuro, con la esperanza de salvar a todos.

En un rincón encontró un papel y una pluma. Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue escribir una carta a su amiga. Tenía que contarle lo que había ocurrido, esperando que tarde o temprano la leyera.

-Se que estas viva, mi querida amiga.- Su mano temblaba sobre el papel.- Creo en ti, creo que serás capaz de salvarnos.

Y sin más se puso a escribir, temblando aún. Los rugidos de los dragones cada vez eran más fuertes y se escuchaban más cerca.

"[...] El ultimo día fue una cruenta batalla. ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan? Entonces, el 7 de Julio perdimos ante el destino […]"

Un nuevo ruido la sobresaltó, pero no aparto la pluma del papel.

"[..]Muerto... muerto también... y... incluso... a quien yo amaba[..]"

Lentamente dejó de escribir, soltando la pluma. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la muerte de su amado.

*flashback

De un momento a otro, el azul del cielo había cambiado a un color carmesí y miles de dragones volaban sobre él. Sus intentos por detenerlos habían sido en vano y en apenas unos minutos el mundo estaba lleno de ellos. Había de todos los colores y tamaños, y acababan con todo lo que se interponían en su camino.

-Levy, vamos, tienes que huir.- escucho decir a Jet, interponiéndose entre ella y un dragón.- nosotros nos ocuparemos de protegerte.

-Sí, siempre te protegeremos.- lo apoyo Droy, poniéndose a la altura de su compañero.

La chica observó la pelea sin poder moverse por el terror. No tardo mucho en ver morir a sus compañeros. Aún temblando de miedo, vio como el dragón se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos y esperó un golpe que nunca llegó. Solo sintió un fuerte abrazo y como alguien la llevaba en brazos. Pero aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Solo cuando llegaron a un lugar y pararon, su salvador comenzó a hablar.

-Eres una enana debilucha.

Al reconocer la voz abrió los ojos y vio a Gajeel, sentado a su lado. Sin pensárselo apenas un segundo lo abrazó y empezó a llorar entre sus brazos. El chico se quejó pero no se apartó de ella, abrazándola incluso más fuerte. Cuando se separaron, la chica observó que la camisa del muchacho estaba hecha pedazos y se podía ver una herida muy grave. La maga no pudo reaccionar, pero Gajeel se hecho sobre sus hombros, bastante debil.

-Gajeel, estas herido.- dijo la chica.- tenemos que buscar un lugar para curarte y...

No pudo terminar la frase, cuando la besó apasionadamente, separándose de ella un instante después.

-Esta herida no se puede curar.- dijo el chico con esfuerzo, mientras miles de lagrimas mojaban el rostro de Levy.- Siento haberte robado ese beso pero... quería sentir tu labios.- dijo desplomándose sobre las piernas de la chica.- quiero que vivas... que seas feliz... y quiero que sepas una cosa que jamás te dije... te amo...

Levy noto como el pulso de su amor se apagaba lentamente, hasta que se paró por completo. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, después empezó a llorar, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, velando al dragón slayer de hierro. Un tiempo después lo besó.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo levantándose y buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

*fin flashback*

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintiendo como se le volvía a saltar las lagrimas.

"[...] No puedo escribir más, QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE [...]

Un golpe seco la hizo volver a la realidad. Donde, un momento antes había una pared, ahora solo se veía la luz escarlata y un dragón de rasgos verdes la miraba. Esta se levanto y lo miró desafiante.

-Y estoy cansada de huir. Habéis eliminado a muchos de Fairy tail, a mis amigos, a mi familia. Ya no me queda nada.- no lloraba, no había ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.- Pronto me reuniré con todos ellos y con Gajeel. Espérame.

Sintió un rugido y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esperó un golpe que la llevara directamente a la muerte, pero no llegaba. Como un resorte, abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó atónita. El gran dragón verde empezaba a desaparecer ante su mirada. En poco menos de un minuto, el dragón había desaparecido y una cálida luz empezó a iluminar todo, eliminando el anterior color carmesí.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió fuera del refugio. Todo parecía normal, como si nunca hubieran llegado los dragones.

La chica se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y lloró. Lloró porque Lucy había conseguido salvarla, porque había vivido unos días horribles y sobre todo, por todos los que habían muerto a manos de los dragones, porque cuando se pierde una vida luego...

Estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un murmullo alejado y levantó el rostro. Ante ella estaba Gajeel y más lejos, apenas unas sombras, estaban los demás miembros del gremio.

-Hemos vuelto todos.- dijo el mago ante la mirada atónita de Levy.- Te estamos esperando.

Ella se levantó con dificultad y se acercó lentamente a Gajeel, intentando que no le fallaran las piernas. Cuando estaban a unos centímetros, lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando entre sus brazos. El correspondió al abrazo y acercó a su oído.

-Vamos a ser feliz, tenemos otra nueva oportunidad de vivir.- dijo abrazándola aun mas fuerte.- Te quiero.

Y ella simplemente sonrió. No sabía lo que les depararía el futuro, porque por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, estaba segura de que habría un futuro por llegar.


End file.
